


Sanders Sides: Texting

by Computercat1008



Series: Sanders Sides Fanfictions! [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Computercat1008/pseuds/Computercat1008
Summary: A crackfic that I needed in my life.





	1. FamILY Group Chat: The Beginning

_**Second_Cookie added Logan_Sanders, PrinceyCharming, Anxietea, Danger_Noodle34, StarBucks, CartoonLover27, Prankster, Missy and ThomasTheDankEngine to 'FamILY <3'** _

_**Anxietea:** not 2 b rood or anything but y r we here?_

**_StarBucks:_ ** _Yea gurl, the dude's right. I was just chilling in the coffee shop._

**_Second_Cookie:_ ** _I thought it would be a fun way to spend time with each other! <3_

**_PrinceyCharming:_ ** _While that is great and all Patt, why did you invite the.. um.. lesser concepts?_

**_Danger_Noodle34:_ ** _finally a place where im not forced to lie all the time._

**_Logan_Sanders:_ ** _Roman, the Concepts are not lesser than us. You should know that._

**_Anxietea:_ ** _ye. that was low even 4 my standards. rem is literally right here._

**_StarBucks:_ ** _Well, now that I have been ruded out, I guess it's time for me to go. Bye gurls, ily._

**_StarBucks has disconnected._ **

**_Second_Cookie:_ ** _Roman, that was really rude! Concepts are part of Thomas, and that means they are a part of the FamILY!_

**_Logan_Sanders:_ ** _Did you capatilize the ily I family intentionally?_

**_Second_Cookie:_ ** _mhm!_

**_Anxietea:_ ** _its his thing tbh._

**_Logan_Sanders:_ ** _What does tbh mean exactly?_

**_PrinceyCharming:_ ** _It mean To Be Honest, Microsoft Nerd!_

**_Danger_Noodle34:_ ** _i did not miss that._

**_Second_Cookie:_ ** _So I was scrollin thru the fanpages for Sanders Sides, and I found a neat little thing called Fluff! I really enjoy it! What does it mean?_

**_Danger_Noodle34:_ ** _virgil why dont u answer that? ;)_

**_Danger_Noodle34 has been muted by Anxietea_ **

**_Anxietea:_ ** _shut it snek._

**_Logan_Sanders:_ ** _Being rude to Deceit aside, what is Fluff?_

**_PrinceyCharming:_ ** _Cute romance!_

**_Second_Cookie:_ ** _Well fluff is cute! But what is angst?_

**_Anxietea:_ ** _i got this one_

**_Anxietea:_ ** _angst is like anxiety but depressed_

**_Anxietea has changed their name to Angst_ **

**_Angst has changed PrinceyCharming's name to Fluff_ **

**_Fluff:_ ** _Why?_

**_Angst:_ ** _cuz_

**_Danger_Noodle34 has disconnected with a message of: 'hek I gtg solve a dilemma with thomathy bye'_ **

**_Logan_Sanders:_ ** _I will go supervise over Deceit. He is a child on his own._

**_Angst has changed Logan_Sanders's name to Smut_ **

**_Smut has disconnected_ **

**_Angst:_ ** _princey shut up_

**_Fluff:_ ** _sorry_

**_Angst:_ ** _im literally down the hall don't laugh so loud_

**_CartoonLover27 has connected_ **

**_CartoonLover27:_ ** _Hey Sides! Do you how do?_

**_Fluff:_ ** _EMILE!_

**_Second_Cookie:_ ** _:D_

_**Angst:** hey_

**_Fluff:_ ** _emile joining aside, why did you change Microsoft Turd's name?_

**_Angst:_ ** _u know i had 2 do it 2 em_

**_CartoonLover27 has disconnected, with a message: 'Sorry Sides! Gotta rehearse for a new Cartoon Therapy Ep!'_ **

**_Fluff:_ ** _Ah! I promised Thomas, Joan and Talyn that I would help make a new video today! Good bye!_

**_Fluff has changed their name to MeanSpleenStabbingMachine_ **

**_Angst changed MeanSpleenStabbingMachine's name to thats-a-stupidly-long-name_ **

**_thats-a-stupidly-long-name has disconnected_ **

**_Second_Cookie changed their name to PattonCake_ **

**_PattonCake changed Angst's name to Virgil <3_ **

**_PattonCake:_ ** _Are you gonna tell them?_

**_Virgil <3:_ ** _not yet pat. it's too soon_

**_PattonCake:_ ** _Alright Virge, text me if you need anything! <3_

_**PattonCake has disconnected** _

_**Virgil <3 has changed their name to Anxietea** _

_**Anxietea has disconnected** _


	2. FamILY Group Chat: What the Smut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of Sex

_**PattonCake, Smut, Anxietea, thats-a-stupidly-long-name, Missy, Prankster and ThomasTheDankEngine have joined** _

_**Anxietea:** whos missy and prankster_

**_Smut:_ ** _I believe they are some Vine Concepts._

_**ThomasTheDankEngine:** RIP Vine, you will be missed_

**_Missy:_ ** _You all are stupid...ly awesome! Glitter!_

**_Prankster:_ ** _Yeet that glitter over here Missy, I thought we banned you from it._

**_Missy:_ ** _Okay fine._

**_thats-a-stupidly-long-name changed their name to RoyaltyRoman._ **

**_RoyaltyRoman:_ ** _Whos Smut?_

**_Smut:_ ** _Crofters._

**_RoyaltyRoman:_ ** _Ah, it's Logan._

**_RoyaltyRoman:_ ** _Le gasp! Idea!_

**_Anxietea:_ ** _never do that again._

**_RoyaltyRoman changed PattonCake's name to PlayfulPatton._ **

**_RoyaltyRoman changed Smut's name to LogicalLogan._ **

**_RoyaltyRoman changed Anxietea's name to VigilantVirgil._ **

**_RoyaltyRoman changed ThomasTheDankEngine's name to TroubledThomas._ **

**_RoyaltyRoman:_ ** _THEME!_

**_VigilantVirgil:_ ** _thomas' is the best tbh_

**_TroubledThomas:_ ** _Thanks._

**_LogicalLogan:_ ** _Nice, but why exactly was I named Smut?_

**_PlayfulPatton:_ ** _Smut's that?_

**_Danger_Noodle34 has joined._ **

**_Danger_Noodle34:_ ** _Virgil knows_

**_Danger_Noodle34 has been muted by VigilantVirgil._ **

**_Prankster:_ ** _Oh boy. Missy, we better leave._

**_Missy and Prankster have logged out. Bye-Bye!_ **

**_RoyaltyRoman:_ ** _C'mon! Tell us, VIRGIL!_

**_LogicalLogan:_ ** _I am intrigued._

**_PlayfulPatton:_ ** _Let him type!_

**_VigilantVirgil is typing..._ **

**_VigilantVirgil:_ ** _Oh Lord. Uh, Smut is uh.. when an author of a fanfiction.. um... includes.. sex._

**_VigilantVirgil changed their name to I_Saw_Romans_Browser_History_To_Know_That._ **

**_RoyaltyRoman:_ ** _Shut up._

**_RoyaltyRoman has logged out. Bye!_ **

**_I_Saw_Romans_Browser_History_To_Know_That has changed their name to AnxioUSA._ **

**_LogicalLogan has logged out. Bye!_ **

**_PlayfulPatton has logged out. Bye!_ **

**_TroubledThomas has logged out. Bye!_ **

**_AnxioUSA:_ ** _when will i tell them.._

**_AnxioUSA has logged out. Bye!_ **

****


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry. This is so hard for me to type out. I just.. I'm so sorry. My interest in the Sanders Sides franchise is slowly dwindling down to nothing it once was. I really want to make you guys happy with what I write, but I can't write something i dont want to. You guys have helped me so much in the past year of being apart of this amazing community. You are all so nice and accepting, and i feel horrible. There is no doubt in my mind that I will be guilty for years to come. I will continue to write on this account, though. I still love my boys but I have far more interest in something else I want to pursue as a writer. I'm not out of the fandom, I will never be, and I will still feature the gay King and his sides in many more fics, but..

I'm discontinuing all of these fanfics, and the second OM&M will not come out, ever.

I feel so bad, I'm starting to cry right now.. I just can't. But I have one more thing to say.

I've figured out my sexuality. I'm biromantic and asexual. (I still might have biological kids, tho. Mini cats running around makes me happy) My parents are very queerphobic and I'm not sure I'll ever tell them. But I trust you. So much. And that's why this hurts. I want to be here for you forever, and right now I'm basically spilling everything. I have symptoms of anxiety and depression, but I don't want to fret over this. I'm scared of the future. Scared that I'll never be anything. Scared that my parents will take one look at my browsing history and disown me. I'm so fucking scared. But I have you guys. You make me so much better. I have contemplated suicide before, but I assure you I won't kill myself. I swear on the Bible. It makes it all the more weird that I'm sitting here, telling complete strangers my insecurities when I can't even tell my own damn friends that I feel like this. Don't forget about me. Even when I doubt you, I'm no good without you. Sleep has escaped me in the weeks I've wanted to tell you. There's nothing I want more than to be okay. Okay with my sexuality, my mental health, and my lack of trust.

Everyone at school calls me insane because I'm so cheerful all the time. I'm exactly like Patton. I hide my feelings and make jokes and be funny but it's not real. I have two amazing friends that actually make me want to be around. My church has also helped me feel like I'm actually a human being. And I am. You are, too. This message will be on every fic here.

Stay alive, frens ||-//.

**Author's Note:**

> Why not make a SS text chat?


End file.
